SKS
The (Russian: Самозарядный карабин системы Симонова, Samozaryadniy Karabin sistemy Simonova; English: Self-loading Carbine of the Simonov system) or the SKS-45 as its complete designation is known as, is a Soviet semi-automatic carbine chambered for the 7.62×39mm round, designed in 1943 by Sergei Gavrilovich Simonov. In the early 1950s, the Soviets took the SKS carbine out of front-line service and replaced it with the AK-47; however, the SKS remained in second-line service for decades. The original SKS utilized an integral magazine, fed primarily by stripper clips. However, companies such as Norinco have made versions of the rifle with detachable AK-pattern box magazines, known as the SKS-D and SKS-M. Insurgency: Modern Infantry Combat Insurgent Forces * Sergeant | magsize = 10 | cartridge = 7.62×39mm}} The SKS is a carbine featured in Insurgency: Modern Infantry Combat. Insurgency Insurgent Forces * Fighter * Sharpshooter * Sniper | console = | damage = 100-83.3 | dds = 10 "100" | ddsh = | dde = 12000 "80" | mult = | radius = | rof = 600 | range = 12000 | cartridge = 7.62×39mm | magsize = 20+1 | startammo = 30+90 30+150 (CR) 30+180 (CC) | maxammo = | reload = 3.13s loaded 4.60s empty | vrecoil = 3.15-3.45 | lrecoil = 0.35 | rrecoil = 0.65 | center = | spread = 0.16 | sway = | supp = 60% | pen = 10 "750" 12000 "350" | cost = | length = 22 | weight = 3.9 kg | weightpoints = 160/640}} The SKS is a carbine featured in Insurgency. Attachments Media SKS1.jpg|View model SKS ADS.jpg|ADS SKS WM.jpg|World model SKS.jpg|Default SKS SUPP.jpg|Suppressor SKS KOBRA.jpg|Kobra Sight SKS PO 4X24.jpg|PO 4x24 SKS FLASH.jpg|Flashlight SKS 2X SCOPE.jpg|2x Red Dot Insurgency: Sandstorm Insurgent Forces | console = | damage = | dds = | ddsh = | dde = | mult = | radius = | rof = 160 rpm | range = | cartridge = 7.62×39mm | magsize = 20+1 rounds 30+1 (Ext.) | startammo = 3 mags 5 (LC) 7 (HC) | maxammo = | reload = | velocity = 735 m/s | ver = 30 | hor = 15 | center = | spread = | sway = | supp = | pen = 374 pp | supply = 2 | length = | weight = 12% | weightpoints = }} The SKS is a carbine featured in Insurgency: Sandstorm. Attachments Trivia General * The in-game models for the SKS in Insurgency and Insurgency: Sandstorm are based on the Chinese Norinco SKS-D and M models. ** The SKS model in Insurgency: Modern Infantry Combat, however is based on the original Soviet SKS-45. ** The SKS rifles in Insurgency and Insurgency: Sandstorm are depicted as locking back their bolts when empty. This is a feature present on the original SKS-45 model. However, the Norinco models found in the later Insurgency games use detachable 7.62mm AK magazines, which have no bolt hold open device. Thus, the rifles in Insurgency and Insurgency: Sandstorm would not actually lock back their bolts when the last shot is fired. Insurgency * The SKS is chambered in the same cartridge as the AKM, and thus have an identical damage model. However, both serve different purposes and suit different styles of play. The SKS was designed more as a mid-long range weapon, hence its greater accuracy and semi-automatic only fire.